The Violence
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Darwin has been acting strange, like he's taking everything as a challenge... Gumball knows something wrong with him, but Darwin blows him off whenever Gumball gets near him. Eventually, Darwin gets to the breaking point... and gets a little violent...


**Well,**

 **This is another chronological page,**

 **This is a marking territory for my writing stage,**

 **As this is double the words I usually write,**

 **So I hope this will entertain your night.**

 **Or day... I guess**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **Roses are Red,**

 **Violets are Blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing world Of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you.**

 **(Read my others before this one or it won't make sense)**

 **(All rights reserved to lexboss for the OC Lexy)**

 **Boom!**

 ***Epic Transition***

The Violence

Settings: School, Watterson House

Main Characters: Darwin, Gumball, Lexy, Carrie

Minor Characters: Penny

Darwin woke up to Gumball poking him. "C'mon dude, get up" Gumball said, Darwin staring at him from his fishbowl. Darwin suddenly felt something. He felt like he had no control in this family. But this thought was confusing to him. He never thought about it before. His adoptive mother called him down for breakfast, but Gumball was still poking him.

Darwin finally payed attention to his brother and said, "Dude, what do you want…" while sighing.

"You didn't listen to me when I said get up," Gumball explained, still poking him.

"Why do you care?" Darwin asked with slight annoyance.

"Cause you always listen to me, is there something wrong today?" Gumball asked, with a tiny bit of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." Darwin shivered, remembering his thoughts from the morning. Gumball decided to dismiss it for today, and finally stopped poking Darwin.

When they got on the bus, Darwin started to do his homework due by tomorrow. It was math, multiplying fractions, and it was very simple for him. Darwin prided himself, for being in the same grade as Gumball, being two years younger than him. He enjoyed being in this grade, which is why he only satisfied the teacher, and not go over the boundaries.

Gumball was still lazy, for being in his grade level, and said, "Oh, that homework, mind if I copy off your answers?"

"Dude, cheating is bad," Darwin responded to him with a little bit of a frown at his laziness.

"Whatevs," Gumball said, taking his sheet out, and copying off Darwin after being hinted not too. Darwin was faster at solving the problems then Gumball was writing them down, so he stuffed the sheet back in his backpack before Gumball could copy more answers.

As Carrie and Penny got on the bus, having a sleepover for the weekend, they were surprised to see the boys arguing.

"Dude, I'm just saying, you're never gonna get into high school or college if you keep this up." Darwin stated, looking out for his brother, but to Gumball, this sounded like a challenge.

"Well, when I'm in college, and you aren't, then what are you going to say?" Gumball asked, wanting an immediate response.

"Gumball, you need to stop fantasizing." Darwin replied, winning the argument. But Gumball hated losing the argument, and tackled Darwin, pinning him to the seat. Darwin threw him off, but Gumball was stronger, and pinned him again.

"Dude, I was just joshing you," Darwin said, as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Gumball said, pinning him a little lighter then he was. "But you, know I'm touchy about that subject…"

"Sorry man," Darwin replied, getting his books off the ground. After this scene, the girls were kind of worried, but went to their respective seats. Penny and Carrie started asking them about it. They looked a little worried, because they never have that big of a fight in public.

The Watterson's assured them this was fine, and happened all the time. After they got off the bus, first period was never as boring as it was that day. Gumball wrote Darwin a note, about how boring this class is. He drew a picture of how Ms. Simian's forehead looked like K2 in a spot the difference way. Then tossed it over to where Darwin was seated, Darwin picking up the note.

Ms. Simian ripped it out of Darwin's hands and saw the note. Darwin looked toward Gumball, the writer of the note, as Ms. Simian gave Darwin 5 hours of detention for writing notes. At the end of first period, Darwin took the detention slip, almost ripping it in half, and walked outside to where Gumball was. Gumball started to say something, but Darwin gave him a punch to the left of the head, and Gumball went skidding across the floor.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!" Darwin shouted, reasoning his punch. Before Gumball could respond he felt a feeling of anger, and charged at his brother, knocking him down. They punched and kicked, but Darwin got up, stomped on his brother, and walked to lunch with a black eye.

Nobody was anywhere to see this, as it had taken place in the hallway parallel to the one everyone took for lunch. Darwin was the first to arrive to lunch, holding his hand to the now swollen purple eyelid.

"What's wrong Darwin?" Carrie asked, worried.

"Nothing…" Darwin said after hesitation. Just after Darwin said that, Gumball threw open the cafeteria door and ran at his brother, trying to get him with a right hook, and missing, as Darwin got out of his seat and sidestepped. Gumball put all of his strength into that one punch, and ran into the table, making lunch trays fly. It escalated too quickly, the two brothers swearing at each other, Gumball charging and Darwin punching. Everyone was watching this with horror, too scared to do something.

Carrie was the first to react, possessing Darwin, and using all of her strength to hold back Darwin's punches, but that gave Gumball time to strike, giving his best punches, while Penny tries to go up to him, and hold him back. Carrie makes no success, and Darwin finally gets a punch through, and all the kinetic energy holding that punch made Gumball basically fly across the room, crushing against a wall.

After Carrie stopped possessing Darwin, he fell unconscious onto the ground, while Penny helped Gumball get up from the wall crash, leaving a slightly traumatized Rocky, looking from the kitchen windows. After Gumball calmed down, he limped over to the table, realizing he is too weak to attack Darwin. The lunch bell rings and nobody moves, except for Carrie, dragging Darwin's now bloodied body back to the table.

Before 2nd period, the boys went to separate bathrooms throughout the school, washing up in the 5 minutes they had switching classes. Darwin saw Gumball on the other side of the hallway, and they had to meet in the middle, that was where their class was. Darwin gave him a mean look, but Gumball tried to start out with words.

Darwin immediately jumped on him, yelling as he pinned and punched him. Gumball may have been stronger, but after the lunch fight, he was weak, and couldn't fight back as hard. Gumball mustered the strength to push him off, but Darwin took a fire extinguisher off the wall, and smashed it into Gumball's head, knocking him unconscious.

Darwin dropped the fire extinguisher, slapping himself multiple times while arguing with himself. Ms. Simian walked outside, to see Gumball lying on the floor, with a swollen face, and Darwin, staring at him.

Ms. Simian then noticed the dropped fire extinguisher, and shouted at Darwin. "Darwin, principal's office, NOW!"

Darwin, with a glazed over face, walked slowly towards the principal's office, smashing his own head into lockers along the way. Gumball woke up, just to see Darwin, walking to the principal's office, and Gumball walked back in the classroom, not saying anything, trying to hold back tears.

Darwin was sitting in the Principal's Office, Principal Brown staring at him with a displeased face.

"Are you feeling alright today, Darwin?" Principal Brown asked.

"Yes," Darwin hesitated then lied.

"Care to-tell me what happened?" Principal Brown asked, his voice calm, but displeased. "

Why would I tell you anything, you cheap carpet material!" Darwin shouted, his frown turning evil, releasing his anger on his principal.

Principal Brown dropped his coffee mug, and with a mouth agape, he said firmly, "I think you need some more time in detention…" Principal Brown then gave him a detention slip, and guided him to the door. The end of school bell rang, and everyone went home, except Darwin, who spent all of his time in detention.

At roughly 6 o'clock, Darwin got out of detention, and walked home. His family greeted him, but he ignored them, walking straight up to the bedroom. He still had 8 hours of detention tomorrow, and that was if he got through the day. He jumped in his fishbowl, and fell fast asleep.

As soon as he did, Bug jumped out of his body, and disappeared, appearing back to seem he was trapped in Carrie's book. He did this with a smile, and said to himself "Darwin Watterson will pay," as he chuckled to himself.

The next day, Darwin woke up, with his usual happy grin, and said "Happy Wednesday!" his voice squeaking in the process. Gumball gave him a mean gleam.

Darwin responded with a "What?" and to that response Gumball rolled his eyes and scowled. Darwin was confused with Gumball's behavior.

Anais woke up, and said "Darwin, it's Thursday..." and to this, Darwin was confused, he looked at the calendar, discovering his sister was right. He decided to dismiss the thought, and walked downstairs, to find his mother with a disappointed and angry face.

"What's wrong Mrs. Mom?" Darwin asked, curiously. For breakfast, Nicole handed him mush, which looked like rat poison mixed with sludge. Gumball walked downstairs, and Nicole treated him to a deluxe breakfast with pancakes, bacon, and sausages. Darwin's stomach rumbled at the thought of that. But then he felt sadness, for not getting an equal breakfast.

He didn't know why they were so angry at him. And the bus pulled up, so they all got on. Darwin was about to sit next to Gumball, but Gumball didn't allow him, so Darwin sat in the back. Penny got on the bus, so Darwin waved to her, but she fended him off with a frown and scowl while sitting next to Gumball. Next Carrie got on the bus, and Darwin lightened up at the sight of her. Carrie gave him a sad or disappointed look, sitting next to Sussie. The look Carrie gave Darwin hurt him the most.

No one sat with Darwin that morning, even if they had to squeeze three people in a seat. They all gave him sad or disappointed looks, and then disregarded him.

This made him more sad than angry. He slumped in his seat, and Penny looked back to him.

"Gumball, maybe we should talk to Darwin- he looks confused, almost sad. There must have been some sort of misunderstanding," Penny said, feeling bad for the young orange fish. Carrie looked about to cry, and so did Darwin.

Gumball sadly disregarded what Penny said, saying "I don't even know him as my brother anymore…" and that sound carried all the way to the back of the bus, where Darwin heard, and bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

Darwin looked down, sucked up his tears, and waited until the devil of a bus ride was over, and was the last one off the bus. He followed everyone into the school, but far behind, and during first period, sat in the far corner, all three desks around him empty. Ms. Simian watched the orange fish, with slight concern, eyes red from crying, looking down taking notes.

After the bell rang, he walked over to Carrie. "C-Carrie?" He stuttered, "Can we talk?" Saying sadly. Carrie eyes were almost as red as Darwin's from crying. She looked at him sadly, and through tears managed to say,

"Where is the fish I fell in love with…" before hovering down the hallway, weeping, towards the lunch room, leaving Darwin to let loose tears near his locker with no sign of stopping.

Darwin knew his place now, and sat in the far corner of the lunchroom, near no one. The only one to come to him was Lexy, but he waved her off with shame. Lexy tried to comfort him. After he was done letting loose tears, he asked Lexy, "Why, did you come and sit with me?"

"Darwin, I have a feeling you don't even know why you are crying…" Lexy comforted him.

"W-Well I know that Carrie left me, again, and that everybody is mad at me…" Darwin explained.

"But do you know why?" Lexy asks him in her comforting purrs.

Darwin replied as simple as possible, "No-" he was still trying to say through tears, but Lexy tried to calm him down. "If people see me as something, then- then I guess that's what I'll be…" Darwin replied, feeling guilt for himself. All of the students watched this conversation go down, and were scared for Lexy, especially Gumball, knowing how hard Darwin punched.

They all looked on in fear as they hugged, and Darwin went back to looking down, while Lexy walked over to the group of people waiting for her. He explained their conversation to the rest of people, but Carrie wasn't there. Nobody knew where Carrie went since the start of lunchtime.

Carrie was sitting outside in the rain, trying to eat her lunch, missing Darwin as the food slipped right through her. Penny came outside, to sit next to her. She wanted to explain everything to Carrie, but not knowing how. She tried the best she could, and after every sentence, Carrie seemed to stop weeping a tiny bit.

"R-Really?" Carrie asked. "Darwin doesn't think he did anything?" Penny nodded after Carrie's remark. Carrie looked like she felt better already, and wiped away the tears to join her friends inside.

Bug watched on furiously as Darwin and Carrie made up, and Darwin apologized for doing whatever he did. They hugged, and behind the cafeteria window, Bug was watching all of this…

"What? No! No! NO, NO!" Bug screamed, and on the last no, the glass all around the school shattered. Just behind the nightmare creature, they saw an abyss form, but it was pitch black, not seeming to have an end or beginning. The students all looked outside to see Bug, standing in their way, staring at Carrie and Darwin.

"You two aren't leaving here alive…" he told them in his voice, sounding like he has been inhaling smoke. He pointed to Carrie and Darwin.

"Bug?" Carrie asked. "But we caught you-" Carrie stated.

"Some things don't stay where they are supposed to." He said, as his wisps turned into claws.

"You should have taken that into account the first time." Bug said sarcastically, teasing them.

"Why do you want us Bug?" Carrie questioned.

"I didn't want you... I wanted him!" He said, pointing in Darwin's direction.

"Why do you need him?" Carrie soaking out information from him.

"That is- classified…" Bug said. "But for very important things…" He repeated, like he has been told a million times. "I need him alive, but no one said nobody had to be hurt in the process." Bug said, his eyes bloodthirsty and evil.

He lunged at Carrie, but she barely avoided his claws, and Darwin was the first to respond, punching him in the face and shouting at him to back off. Darwin was too quick for Bug. He wasn't touched as he circled around the wispy figure, punching and slapping whatever he could find.

Darwin took a deep breath, but this gave Bug time to recover, and with a quick swipe, he slashed at Darwin, blood flying as he tumbled onto the ground next to him, coughing up the blood flowing inside him.

"Giving in yet, Darwin?" Bug asked. Darwin suddenly faced Bug, although just under his gills, he was bleeding out. He made a rude hand gesture to the wisp and tackled him, launching them both into the abyss. Darwin found a grip on the ground just next to it, but Bug dug his claws into Darwin's foot. Darwin yelped with pain as he held on, but from the blood loss, his grip was loosening.

Darwin felt like this was the end, he was bleeding out, everyone was screaming, and he could hear nothing but spirits from the dark abyss. As soon as he let go of his grip, he found himself floating, not falling. He was confused as no one was breathing or moving. He saw one character in the distance, walking towards him.

She looked as bright as the sun, and had a beautiful complex. Darwin stared at her in awe, as she stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Darwin." She said his name like she had said it hundreds of times, and her voice was very soothing. The woman looked oddly familiar, as she was see through, had no legs, and had the same hairstyle as Carrie.

"You- You're Carrie's mother." Darwin stated. She smiled and nodded at him as his mouth, still agape, barely moved. "You- You saved me… Why?" Darwin asked.

"You're special Darwin, and Bug is trying to use you against your friends." Carrie's mother explained. She had that easygoing mood after starting conversation with her, just like Carrie. "I don't want too see that happen." Carrie's Mom answered.

"Of course, Mrs. Krueger." Darwin said respectively.

"And Darwin, do me a favor," She said with a smile, "Take good care of my daughter." And with that, she disappeared. Darwin remembered a few words before she disappeared. "Tell her I love her," is what Darwin think he heard. Darwin was back in his place above the abyss, not falling, Bug's claws still digging into his foot. Time was slowly regaining its normal speed.

This time, Darwin grabbed his claws, and made him loosen his grip as soon as he caught up to normal speed. Darwin, one hand still on the edge, forced his body back up. He got to the top of the abyss, and it closed at that, knowing Bug had rightfully gone back to the Underworld.

"Oh my gosh! Darwin! Are you okay, dude?" Gumball yelled, looking at his bloodied body, wound under his gills, and on his ankle, where claws dug into him. Carrie floated up to Darwin, as frantic as possible, with rags salvaged from napkins, placing them on both of his wounds to stop the blood loss. Darwin smiled as all of his friends crowded around him to help. Soon he was bandaged, blood loss stopped, and could stand again. He had a nasty cut under his gills, that pained Darwin almost as much as seeing Carrie sad.

"Look at me, Darwin," Carrie exclaimed, "You are not dying on me. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," He said, respectively, coughing up blood after every word. He loved that his friends didn't ask what happened straight away, but decided to help. Darwin took stable breaths, making sure not to waste them in between his coughing. He calmed himself, but after he had to calm everybody else.

"I'm fine," Darwin told them.

"No, you aren't okay until I say you are." Carrie said, being overprotective. But Darwin smiled at this, the best thing a couple can have is care. Once the bleeding and coughing had stopped, he stood up, uncomfortable from bandages, as Principal Brown saw Darwin, bloody and hurt, he decided to walk straight out the cafeteria.

Darwin got up, dismissing the pain in his left ankle. "C-Carrie, I need to tell you something." Darwin told her impatiently.

"Yes?" Carrie asked.

"Your mother, she said, she loves you," And with that statement from Darwin, his eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and fell unconscious because of the blood loss. He woke up to find himself lying next to Carrie, looking at him, Darwin slowly recovering.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Carrie said in a loving tone. She smiled at him and handed him a glass of water. Darwin thanked Carrie and drank the water, starting to notice his surroundings. He was in a teal shirt, and was sitting in a bed with a curtain next to him. There was lots of medical equipment. He must have been in a hospital. Darwin tried to sit up, and was fine. He checked his ankle and under his gill to find nothing but scars.

"How did I get here?" Darwin asked.

"I called emergency services, they said you'd be fine." Carrie said.

"Thanks, Carrie," Darwin replied.

"No Problem... sorry I over reacted…" Carrie said with slight guilt. Darwin tried to laugh it out, but Carrie had one more question.

"Darwin, w-what is my mom like?" She asked, addressing him.

"Just like you," Darwin replied with a smile. And with that, Carrie hugged the orange fish, now sitting up in the hospital bed.

*End*

 **Lights!**

 **Camera!**

 **End of story...**

 **I hoped you like it!**

 **Another squishy soft ending!**

 **I'll make sure to make the next one more malevolent.**

 **I needed autocorrect for that word .-.**

 **But seriously, Thanks for the support!**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 ***Drops Microphone***


End file.
